Schoolboy Crush
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: Draco doesn't think his crush will ever go away and Harry thinks of all he and Draco can be when he's all alone. SONG-FIC to Crush! Harry/Draco ONESHOT


**I don't own anything! Not Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy etc. or the song Crush. They belong to J.K. Rowling and David Archuleta!**

_(__Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush?)_

Draco was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner when he saw the Golden Trio in front of him. He smirked. "Oi Potter!" Harry turned to look at Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?" he said, bored. "Heard you blew up your cauldron in Potions. What, were you too busy staring at the Mudblood?" "Look Malfoy, just leave me alone." _He doesn't look well,_ Draco thought. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "What?" Harry said, confused. Draco felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. "Uh n-nothing," he said and he dashed into the Great Hall.

_(__Cause the possibility. That you would ever feel the same way. About me, just too much, just too much)_

_Why did I even ask that? I shouldn't care if he is okay or not it's not like he would care if I wasn't. Probably throw a bloody party. _Draco sighed the butterflies in his stomach died without his knowing.

_(__Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I just got to know...)_

Draco sat on his four poster bed with his hangings charmed shut. He was flipping through his yearbook from last year when he saw it. A picture of Harry smiling and waving at the camera. Draco's butterflies changed into one giant butterfly that was doing backflips. He swallowed.

_(__Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go?)_

Harry was also sitting on his bed with his hangings shut. _What is with Draco?_ Harry always referred to him as such in his mind. _He sounded concerned? Worried? I wonder what would have happened if I had accepted his friendship on the train when I was eleven... Would we have been more than friends by now?_ Harry's brow furrowed. _What the hell? Do I want to be more than friends with Draco? No, of course not. _"Damn Ron was right. I suck at lying."

_(__Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?)_

_I'm insane!_ Draco thought as the gazillionth thought of him and Harry popped into his head that month. _*I don't think that's right,* _said a voice inside his head._ Yup only insane people have two voices in their head. *I know who you li-ike!* That makes sense a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived no biggie. I can get over it._

Harry couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. Him and Draco? If anyone said that to Harry aloud he would have been revolted but in his head it made sense. '_Harry and Draco; Draco and Harry; Draco Potter; Harry Malfoy; Harry Malfoy-Potter_' Harry chuckled to himself. '_Geez I'm like a schoolgirl with a crush...well the only difference is that I'm a boy..._' Harry was seriously confused. It felt like more.

_(__Do you catch a breath when I look at you?)_

Over winter break Harry had been thinking if he acted civil to Draco would it change the way they interacted. So when he saw Draco he decided to acknowledge him with a look and a small, _very_ small smile, however it didn't have the reaction he was hoping for.

Draco was walking down the hall when his gaze caught the green one directed at him. *_You can breath out now._* Draco nodded at Harry and also gave him a very small smile.

_(__Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay)_

"Damn Potter...why did I think I could get over this...I can't do this...hmm I should invite him and his friends to The Three Broomsticks for drinks tomorrow..."_ *So a double date huh.* _"Oh it's you again. Wait...What! This is not a date it's just a friendly outing."_ *So that's what they're calling it these days.* _"Shut up!" "Draco, who are you talking to?" Pansy asked. "No one. Oh by the way Pansy, I am now gay so stop trying." "Was I that obvious?" Pansy asked. "Yes." Blaise answered as he continued to read his Quidditch magazine. Draco found Hermione while doing his Prefect rounds and passed her a note: **Do you guys (you Harry and Ron) want to go with me to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? If yes meet me at the end of breakfast.**

_(__Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?)_

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks talking about Quidditch and grades and such until about 4:00pm. Ron and Hermione decided to go back to the castle right away leaving Harry and Draco alone. "Hey Draco." "Yeah?" "You wanna go see something cool?" "Sure." Harry smiled. "Alright, let's go." They walked side by side close enough to occasionally bump shoulders. Harry walked inside the Shrieking Shack and waited for Draco to enter. "Umm...H-Harry, you know this place is haunted right?" "Draco Malfoy, are you scared?" Harry said, amused. "Yes." "Oh...grab my hand." _Thank the gods that the cold hides my blush, _Draco thought as he slipped his hand into Harry's.

_(__See it's a chance we've gotta take)_

"What are we doing here Harry?" Draco asked. "Well there was something I wanted to ask you," Harry said nervously. "What?" "Well, I've kind of liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you'd bemyboyfriend." "..." "Draco?" "OF COURSE!" Draco said, hugging Harry.

_(__Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever, forever!)_

_4 years later..._

"Ahahaha Draco, where are we going?" Harry said. "Somewhere cool," Draco said, smirking. "Okay, you can look now." "What are we doing in the Shrieking Shack?" "Well, I've loved you for a while and I was wondering if you'd marry me." "..." "Harry?" "..." "Harry?" "OF COURSE I WILL DRACO!" Harry kissed his new fiance.

_The end_

_(__Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?__Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay This crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going away Going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay)_


End file.
